Good moments: Hate and Love
by Amaria4565
Summary: This is a story about Perry the Platypus and Dr. Heinz Doofesnhmirtz. Chapter 11: The center of life.
1. Chapter 1: A bet

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 1: Una apuesta.**

El ornitorrinco no creía en las palabras de su némesis y negó con la cabeza. Él no podía conocer su debilidad.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — Dijo Heinz.

El agente secreto asintió con la cabeza con determinación, el medico de pronto desapareció y Perry solo tenía que esperar.

Después de casi media hora Heinz volvió, se paró en el marco de la puerta sonriendo y una expresión de horror se apodero del monotrema.

_"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"_ Perry pensó alejándose lentamente del científico.

Pero el medico solo sonrió poniendo un plato con comida en la mesa, se podía decir que sonreía de una forma malvadamente infantil, mientras veía como el agente tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Tenía que soportarlo. De pronto un dulce aroma llego a él, miro a la mesa nuevamente solo para ver un pequeño ventilador llevando el aroma hasta él y a su enemigo conteniendo la risa.

Realmente lo torturaba y se burlaba de él, el científico se sentó tranquilamente, aun sonriendo y espero tranquilo a que Perry se rindiera, era muy evidente que no toleraría demasiado.

Después de unos minutos, Perry llego enojado y se sentó en la otra silla que estaba frente a la mesa, esto era injusto.

— ¡Yo gane! — Dijo Heinz extendiendo la mano.

Perry no tenía otra opción, saco su billetera y de esta saco un poco de dinero, el científico prácticamente se lo arrebato de las manos y lo guardo en su bata blanca.

— Te lo dije, conozco tu debilidad — Dijo agarrando un tenedor y comenzó a comer.

El ornitorrinco permaneció distante y miro casi con tristeza al científico que comía con una sonrisa.

_"Si tan solo supiera cual es la mayor"_ Pensó el ornitorrinco con tristeza.

— Descuida… — Irrumpió una voz a través de sus pensamientos.

— No se lo diré a nadie — Dijo mirando al joven ornitorrinco.

A esto, levanto la mirada, vio a su enemigo con una sonrisa, bajo la mirada a la mesa unos segundos y la volvió a levantar y sonrió débilmente.

Por lo menos ahora estaba seguro…


	2. Chapter 2: Too cute

Buenos momentos.

Capítulo 2: Demasiado lindo.

Heinz estaba sentado en el sillón, en sus manos tenía una taza con chocolate caliente, se convencía de que estaba bien, pero era una mentira, lo que más odiaba de su vida era su soledad.

Estaba tan cansado de seguir intentando inútilmente de conseguir algo que estaba muy lejos de cumplirse, no valía la pena seguir.

Él estaba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos, que no vio que un ornitorrinco con un sombrero y una bufanda verde había entrado a su departamento, pero aun así, jamás se habría dado cuenta, ya que entro en silencio.

— No sirve de nada — Murmuro en voz baja.

El agente miro confundido, preguntándose en que pensaba el ser humano, pero decidió hacerle saber que estaba allí, antes de que hiciera una locura o una tontería… O ambas.

El gruño y el medico dirigió su mirada a dónde provenía el muy familiar sonido.

Allí, a unos metros de donde él estaba, se hallaba su enemigo, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, el científico le dio la espalda…

— Vete Perry, no tienes nada que hacer aquí — Dijo lleno de amargura.

Pero el monotrema ignoro lo que dijo y se sentó a un lado de su némesis, Heinz rápidamente sintió como el ornitorrinco se recostó sobre él, parpadeo con confusión mientras oyó un suspiro.

Perry ahora estaba seguro de que así evitaría que el medico haga una tontería mientras comenzó a sentir sueño y después de unos momentos se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto, el científico se quedó allí, completamente inmóvil, mirando como su enemigo dormía de una manera tan tranquila, de pronto un deseo de quitarle el sombrero de la cabeza.

Se lo quito lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo puso en una mesa al lado del sillón, y acaricio con cariño la cabeza del pequeño ornitorrinco que sonrió casi consiente de la caricia.

Una pregunta invadió la mente de Heinz…

"¿Desde cuándo Perry era muy lindo?"

Y otra casi de repente llego a él, haciéndolo sentir como un tonto completamente…

"¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?"


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet company

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 3: Dulce compañía.**

Si el odiaba algo era su vida, tan llena de tristeza y de dolor, sin momentos de felicidad y aquellos solo los acompañaba un triste recuerdo.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana, el mundo parecía tan bueno con todos y casi parecía burlarse de él, haciéndolo sufrir por cualquier cosa, y lo detestaba, a todo, al mundo, a todo lo que le recordara su infelicidad.

— Realmente lo odio — Dijo en voz baja.

Salió afuera y se sentó en el borde del balcón, tenía una hermosa vista, el cielo era de color oscuro y veía como las estrellas y la luna brillaron en lo alto del cielo, el aire soplo lentamente, tan hermoso.

Si, el mundo realmente jugaba con él y sus sentimientos destruidos…

Cuanto deseaba compañía, no estar solo el resto de su vida, quería que por lo menos, alguien estuviera con él.

De pronto sintió la sensación de ser observado y vio al ornitorrinco sentado a su lado…

— ¿Qué… que haces aquí? — Pregunto desconcertado.

El agente se encogió de hombros y se acercó más a él.

Tenía que admitirlo, Perry era una _dulce compañía_ en momentos de soledad.


	4. Chapter 4: A new hat

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 4: Un sombrero nuevo.**

El ornitorrinco despertó y escucho voces cerca de él, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, su cabeza le dolía mucho y él no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, o lo que había pasado.

— Oh, agente P, despertaste — Dijo Francis.

Perry se sentó y se quedó mirando con sorpresa y debilidad…

— ¿No recuerdas? — Dijo su jefe.

El negó levemente con la cabeza antes de tirarse a la almohada, su jefe le dio una mirada de preocupación al joven pelirrojo a su lado.

— Bien, no importa, estará bien — Dijo Carl.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras el ornitorrinco seguía confundido, giro lentamente la cabeza y vio a una persona sentada en una silla, estaba durmiendo, en ese momento una imagen vino a su mente y le trajo un dolor a la cabeza.

Al lado de la persona, había unos vasos vacíos, que al parecer habían tenido café en su interior, el sujeto se veía cansado, su cabello estaba despeinado y al parecer no había dormido.

El ornitorrinco gruño tratando de despertarlo, pero fue inútil.

El científico lentamente despertó y miro a su alrededor como si hubiese olvidado donde estaba, miro a la cama y miro al ornitorrinco con los ojos cerrados, y salió de allí, volvería más tarde.

_Más tarde…_

El ornitorrinco estaba despierto pero seguía aún muy débil, una vez más oyó voces afuera, vio a su jefe y a Carl, hablando con alguien, pero él no podía escuchar…

— Gracias Doofenshmirtz — Dijo Francis.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo extrañado por el agradecimiento repentino.

— Por salvar su vida — Dijo feliz.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — Pregunto Heinz.

— Supongo que si — Dijo alejándose con el joven.

Ambos se fueron y el científico entro a la habitación, y vio que el agente lo veía, y sonrió.

— Hola Perry — Dijo alzando la mano nerviosamente.

Heinz se acercó y se sentó a un lado del ornitorrinco, estaba muy feliz, feliz de estar vivo, y que su enemigo también lo estuviera. De todas formas no cualquiera entra a un edificio quemándose solo para salvar a su némesis.

— Me alegra que estés bien — Sonrió entregándole algo.

Era nada más y nada menos que _un sombrero nuevo_, lo necesitaría, Heinz desconocía que le había ocurrido al anterior.

Ambos estaban a salvo.


	5. Chapter 5: Learn

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 5: Aprender.**

Lo más divertido del día, era sin duda hacer las trampas en la que Perry el ornitorrinco estaría atrapado, escucharía mi plan y escaparía, después de pelear simplemente destruiría mí invento como si nada.

Sin duda era bueno y en ocasiones divertido ver la expresión de su cara al verse atrapado por mí, en ocasiones disfruto mucho de su compañía, me hace sentir vivo, me da motivación de seguir adelante.

Conozco bien su vida. Sé más de lo que cualquier humano podría imaginar…

— Ha Perry el ornitorrinco… — Le dije feliz.

— Te atrape — Feliz de una manera pura.

Era solo feliz con verlo, me agradaba estar acompañado y que este allí, sonriendo… Y mirándome con un sentimiento que no logro describir, él es un ser misterioso, callado y distante, no comprendo lo que siente.

Pero él era bueno en ocultar pensamientos y sentimientos, es muy inteligente y valiente, y decidí no perderlo a él como a las personas que alguna vez ame y se fueron de mi vida llevándose aquellos _buenos momentos_.

_"Él no se iría de mi vida…"_

Escuche un gruñido y me saco de mis pensamientos, el ornitorrinco me miro con los ojos entrecerrados…

_"¡Miren! ¡No miento!"_

No sé si me odia, o está molesto, o si no presto atención y se está cansando de estar en su trampa, Perry el ornitorrinco es tan complicado.

Sabe mentir, pero no es el único, yo también se, aprendí bien de él, él es único buen ejemplo que he seguido.


	6. Chapter 6: Tired

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 6: Cansado.**

El científico se tiró al suelo, al lado de su enemigo, el suspiro profundamente y se quedó mirando al agente, el ornitorrinco tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Pero aun así tenía su aspecto de inocencia intacto y más presente.

— Estoy cansado — Dijo directamente.

El ornitorrinco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Tú sabes, de toda esta rutina — Respondió Heinz.

Pero el ornitorrinco seguía confundido…

— Sabes algo… Eh… Ya no importa — Dijo el científico dándole la espalda.

Perry miro confundido.

_"¿Qué trato de decirme?"_ Pensó el ornitorrinco desconcertado.

_"Por el… Jamás me cansaría de esto" _Pensó el medico sonriendo.


	7. Chapter 7: A Love of truth

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 7: Amor de verdad.**

La verdad era muy imposible de creer, a veces lastima y aparece en el momento menos esperado, y provoca un gran pesar a cualquiera que no lo sepa y aquellos que no la dicen, duele a ambas partes.

El amor era un sentimiento hermoso, hasta el día en que descubres que no lo es, e igual que la verdad, lastima y hace sufrir…

Si, él amaba, él tenía todo derecho y es algo que nadie evitara en su vida, pero ama a un ser equivocado, él se convenció de que no era verdad lo que sentía y por ocultarla lo está lastimando.

Se convenció de que no era amor…

Se quedó en silencio…

Con el tiempo, descubrió que por más de negarlo, amaba cada día más, con más intensidad, lo que realmente sentía, y eso aún lo torturo. La verdad se burlaba…

El ama a un ser indebido, a alguien a que no se supone que ame porque está prohibido, el ama a su enemigo, el me ama a mi…

Pero lo que ambos sentíamos el uno por el otro, era un _Amor de verdad._


	8. Chapter 8: A big lie

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 8: Una gran mentira.**

Odio mi vida, ya no quiero sentir amor, solo me causo dolor y lo odio, dejo en mi vida solo tristeza y una agonía profunda de la que no puedo escapar.

El universo se pone en contra mía, porque me hizo conocerte, si, tu, tú tienes la culpa, y solo tú eres el responsable de lo que haga, de que sea así, tu eres la razón por la que yo soy malo.

Trate de evitar sentir amor, pero llegas tú y me sonríes con un aura de pureza, mientras tus ojos me miran, tan llenos de vida y y alegría.

El mundo me tortura, el universo también, y tú solo te quedas allí, sonriendo como si nada pasara…

Parece que te burlas y que te agrada torturarme, y yo no puedo detenerlo.

Yo no quiero amar, pero sería _una gran mentira_ que yo no te amo a ti.


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 9: Sueños.**

Perry miro a su alrededor, estaba en el departamento de su enemigo, la luz del sol entro por las ventanas, iluminando el lugar, dando la sensación de tranquilidad de una extraña manera, parecía estar solo, pero no era verdad.

— Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo el científico.

El salió de las sombras, y el ornitorrinco se le quedo mirando.

— A ti te quería ver… — Dijo lentamente.

El medico se sentó en el suelo frente a su enemigo, y bajo la mirada al suelo, pero la levanto segundos después, acaricio con cariño el rostro del agente que solo podía pensar que estaba pasando.

Sin razón alguna el beso la cabeza del ornitorrinco, dejándolo confundido…

— Te amo — Dijo apartándose.

Perry se quedó más confundido.

— Quédate conmigo — Pidió el médico.

No acepto lo que acababa de hacer, pero tampoco lo negó, él se acercó y se recostó a un lado de su némesis y se sintió cansado, suspiro muy tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

_Mientras tanto…_

Heinz presiono un botón y apago su invento, y se alejó de él, camino hacia un sillón de color verde claro, en el cual descansaba un ornitorrinco, con un sombrero en la cabeza, estaba tan tranquilo.

— ¿Habrá funcionado? — Pregunto el medico en voz alta.

En eso vio a su enemigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Si, así fue — Sonrió Heinz.

Se acercó y acaricio al agente ornitorrinco…

_"Si el supiera que él es quien crea esos lindos sueños"_ Pensó tranquilamente mirando a Perry.


	10. Chapter 10: Segurity

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 10: Seguridad.**

El ornitorrinco miraba distraído al invento oyendo con atención.

— Bien Perry el ornitorrinco, mi invento hará que Roger, mi odioso hermano tenga miedo de todo lo que le rodea… — Dijo el científico antes de reírse.

El agente rodo los ojos, tomo su sombrero y comenzó a desactivar el mecanismo de la trampa…

— ¡Contempla Perry! ¡El peor invento para todo mortal! — Grito lleno de orgullo.

El ornitorrinco escapo y tiro a su enemigo al piso, el control voló por el aire de sus manos y cayó al piso rompiéndose en pedazos, el invento enloqueció y giro apuntando directamente al científico que tenía una mirada de horror en su rostro al ver el rayo de color azul claro que venía a él.

Perry miro con terror y corrió directamente al rayo, se lanzó al aire ocasionando que lo golpeara a él directamente en el pecho dejando al médico asustado y desconcertado por la acción de su némesis.

Perry abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, y como Heinz lo había dicho, sentía miedo, miedo de todo, de la sombras, de la luz y del hombre que se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a él, pero el agente se levantó y corrió al balcón y Doofenshmirtz lo siguió.

Él se paró en el borde del balcón y miro hacia abajo… _"¿Cómo no había notado que estaba tan alto?"_

— ¡Perry, espera! — Grito Heinz.

El monotrema oyó su nombre y volteo.

— No te tires — Dijo lentamente.

Él no iba a hacerlo, quiso alejarse del borde, pero resbalo y el científico corrió al balcón viendo como su enemigo caía, Heinz pensó rápidamente…

No… No pensó y se lanzó al aire, agarro al ornitorrinco, lo abrazo con fuerza le quito el sombrero, saco el lanza–gancho y lo disparo…

El científico se quedó colgando en el aire con un ornitorrinco con sombrero lleno de terror y miedo que se aferraba con fuerza a su bata blanca, el miro a su enemigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

— Tranquilo… — Dijo el científico.

Abrazo a Perry con fuerza para evitar que se le fuera de sus brazos.

— Todo está bien — Dijo mirándolo.

Sin razón alguna, los ojos azules de su enemigo le hicieron sentir _seguridad_, haciéndolo sentir a salvo…


	11. Chapter 11: The center of life

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 11: El centro de la vida.**

Detestaba decirlo, pero era cierto, el pequeño ornitorrinco era muy adorable, lindo e inocente cuando no estaban peleando, nunca comprendió porque le causo una extraña sensación que nadie podía hacerle sentir.

Sentía la felicidad del ornitorrinco, era un aura de pureza que lo envolvía y hacia que el científico sintiera felicidad solo con mirar al agente y dejar de pelear con el solo para admirar su tranquilidad.

No comprendía como alguien que parece ser tan frío, pudiera tener una pureza única en su alma y quien lo viera sintiera alegría y la sensación de paz infinitamente incomprendida, él era especial.

Él era el único en este mundo con el poder de hacer sentir a su enemigo que estaba seguro, a salvo de todo y de él mismo, que nada pasaría, y si algo ocurría, no importaba, ya que él estaría allí y que nunca estaría solo mientras estuviera presente.

Su enemigo era una parte fundamental en su vida, giraba todo en torno a él, lo que hacía, lo que lo inspiraba, lo que amaba…

Perry el ornitorrinco era _el centro de su vida._


	12. Chapter 12: An alternate reality

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 12: Una realidad alternativa.**

Si él fuera un agente y si yo fuera un científico malvado…

_"¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Nos habríamos conocido?"_

Existe una pequeña posibilidad, mire a mi alrededor, todo era perfecto, tenía una casa, el futuro era simplemente hermoso y quien amo está conmigo haciéndome compañía.

A veces pienso que no fue casualidad conocerlo, salvo mi vida en una presentación de inventos que pudieran ayudar al mundo, en donde mostré uno que termino explotando y no vale la pena entrar en detalles.

Alguien entro a mi estudio, sus pies hicieron ruido mientras caminaba hacia mí, era él, era de quien me había enamorado y finalmente casado.

Él sonrió y me beso en la mejilla, se alejó de mi con una sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaba a la puerta, ya era la hora de comer y realmente tenía hambre, escribí algo rápidamente en la libreta de manera que se entendiera, tire la pluma sobre el escritorio y corrí a la cocina.

_¿Qué sería de mi vida sin él?_ Pensé mientras me sentaba y el solo sonreía más.

No quiero ni imaginar mi vida si él no estuviera en ella, seguramente estaría llena de dolor y tristeza, o quizá no.


	13. Chapter 13: Purely good

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 13: Puramente bueno.**

Heinz estaba seguro que Perry tenía muy en el fondo un lado malo dentro de él, y si el bueno era poderoso, sin duda alguna lo seria e inclusive aún más, según el científico era una gran idea.

Comenzó a crear un separador molecular, para utilizarlo en Perry y dividirlo en dos seres que posiblemente serian distintos, y con ayuda de su posible lado malo apoderarse del Área Limítrofe.

El ornitorrinco llego al departamento activando la trampa y se quedó inmóvil mientras Heinz salió de la oscuridad con una sonrisa…

— Mira Perry el ornitorrinco, mi idea habla de ti — Dijo el médico.

El agente solo lo miro sin decir nada…

— De acuerdo, tú me ayudaras a dominar el Área Limítrofe — Dijo riéndose.

Una vez más no se movió ni dijo nada…

— ¡No! Ya sé que estás pensando, ya intente volverte malo, controlar tu mente y clonarte… ¡Pero no! Esto si va a funcionar — Dijo con alegría.

El ornitorrinco intento escapar, pero un rayo lo golpeo en el pecho produciéndole dolor y el científico se aterrorizo con el "grito" lleno de dolor.

Su dolor era tan grande que rompió la trampa y se hizo una bola de pelo verde azulado, tratando de evitar su agonía.

Finalmente el dolor desapareció y el científico se quedó sorprendido con lo que había pasado…

O mejor dicho con lo que no paso. El ornitorrinco lo miro lleno de rabia hacia él.

_"¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Matarlo?"_ Pensó el ornitorrinco levantándose.

Heinz se quedó sonriendo mientras vio cómo se cerró la puerta, el invento estaba hecho para buscar el lado malvado de su enemigo, lo cual le provoco dolor, pero termino desapareciendo, sin crear efecto alguno…

Él tenía razón…

El ornitorrinco era _puramente bueno_.


	14. Chapter 14: Love was heat

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 14: El amor era calor.**

Perry el ornitorrinco tenía la culpa, si la culpa de que ambos estuvieran atrapados en quien sabe qué lugar y sin posibilidad alguna de salir, lo único que sabían es que el lugar era muy frío.

El frío a Doof no le afectaba, de hecho no le hacía nada, pero al pequeño ornitorrinco lo estaba acabando, su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío, el medico intento de todo para mantenerlo consiente, pero el cerro los ojos recostándose en el pecho de su enemigo.

Respiraba tan lentamente que se volvió imperceptible a los ojos de cualquier humano, parecía tan lindo pero era algo para preocuparse. El científico se quedó en una esquina recostado en la fría pared, pero siempre abrazando al monotrema.

— Pe… Perry — Su voz se quebró por el frío.

El no respondía, solo se ponía peor.

Todo se puso en su contra, no tenía otra alternativa si quería que su némesis permaneciera con él en el mundo, tendría que hacerlo, era algo torpe, pero aun así lo acerco a él y beso su cabeza.

El joven ornitorrinco recupero la conciencia, y miro con cansancio a los ojos azules llenos de sorpresa que pertenecían al hombre que no podía creerlo. Perry se acercó a él, para mantener el calor…

Una excusa para estar cerca de su némesis, ya que no necesitaba está cerca de él, ya que _el amor_ de su enemigo _era calor_.


	15. Chapter 15: Remember

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 15: Recordar.**

Siempre me quede mirando a mi enemigo, no tenía nada de malo, él era muy lindo, tenía ojos de color café, un sombrero del mismo color, una muy hermosa sonrisa y su pelaje era de color verde azulado.

Lo miraba como si fuera algo intocable, que en cierta parte lo era, era muy agradable para mí vernos de vez en cuando, recordando el tiempo en el que éramos enemigos. Perry reía y yo me sentía feliz de que a pesar de todo, el siguiera allí, nada había cambiado.

No podía tenerlo para siempre, no podía tenerlo conmigo, lo único que podía hacer era contemplarlo.

— ¿Recuerdas? — Dije sonriendo.

El asentía a lo que él decía, recordaba a pesar de que la agencia había borrado su memoria para mantenerse a salvo, su enemigo le hizo recordar, no había sido difícil, recordó todo con mirarlo.

No era justo llevarse de la mente de alguien parte de su vida y menos si era la mejor…

Él tenía que irse, no sé a dónde va y tampoco porque se acercó a mí y me beso, y se fue, dejándome confundido, pero no tenía nada de malo, él ya no era más mi enemigo.


	16. Chapter 16: A waste of time?

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 16: ¿Una pérdida de tiempo?**

Sí que mi vida era una pérdida de tiempo, perdía los días de mi vida creando cosas que terminarían siendo destruidas por un ornitorrinco con un sombrero café sobre su cabeza, evitando que me apodere del Área Limítrofe.

Quiero dejar todo esto, pero me estoy arriesgando a perder a quien más amo, estoy seguro que sin él, jamás podría ser algo o alguien, él me dio motivación para ser la persona que ahora soy.

Quiero tenerlo cerca, si no puedo tenerlo, por lo menos tengo que verlo, tengo que ver sus ojos brillar llenos de determinación, y una extraña sonrisa de vez en cuando.

— ¿Por qué me siento así? — Me pregunte.

Lo aprecio mucho, él es todo en mi vida, se mantiene conmigo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, a pesar de todo lo que nos divide.

Me senté, tome un libro y comencé a leerlo, si uno de esos aburridos acerca del amor, y parecía que me torturaba y me hacía sufrir. Pensé en todo lo que él y yo hicimos juntos últimamente.

_"¿Mi vida en verdad era una pérdida de tiempo?"_


	17. Chapter 17: Love and Hate

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 17: El amor y el odio.**

Era algo complicado de explicar, era confuso, y causa un gran problema, si, si existía el amor, se amaban el uno al otro, a pesar de las grandes diferencias que los separaban, y para los ojos del mundo estaba mal.

Pero tenían más cosas en común que en contra…

El odio, no lo sentían, pero era parte de su profesión de enemigos, pero en el fondo, donde más nadie podía notarlo a excepción de ellos, se aman profundamente.

_El amor y el odio_ eran parte su vida, indispensable para los dos, el odio fue la razón por la que se conocieron, y finalmente el amor los unió más que su mutuo odio.

— Oye ¿Te veré mañana? — Pregunto Doof.

El ornitorrinco asintió y se fue.

En verdad el amor y el odio que se tenían era muy difícil de comprender.


	18. Chapter 18: Listener

**Buenos momentos.**

**Capítulo 18: Oyente.**

Los ornitorrincos son seres misteriosos y callados, se mantienen lejos de las personas para evitar el peligro, pero esto no incluía a Perry.

El ama el peligro, si, es un ser misterioso y callado, que nunca revelara sus secretos al mundo, se mantiene cerca de los que ama y los protegía, no le importaba morir.

Se quedaba quieto, escuchando los planes de su enemigo, en cierta forma a Heinz le fascinaba el respeto que tenía el ornitorrinco para no interrumpirlo y la atención que ponía mientras se lo decía.

En una extraña manera, Heinz hablo más de sus problemas que con su ex–esposa, e incluso lo valora más que a ella.

Doofenshmirtz jamás donde aprendió el arte del silencio, lo único que sabía es que Perry no era un hablador, era un _oyente_.


End file.
